


Crimson Peak (2015) Imagines Collection [SFW/NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Crimson Peak (2015) characters! Both SFW and NSFW fic is included in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Thomas Sharpe - receiving a naughty letter from Thomas Sharpe.

_**** _

_**** _

_**Warnings:** NSFW mentions_

Gif source:  [Thomas](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174756591412/hiddleston-daily-your-hero-theres-a-darkness)  |  [Letter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Flove-amor-imagine-8yZfZZiotxWKI&t=ZjU3NTQxM2M2NjYzZDE5NzVjYzllYjYxODRmZTljNDkxYjM4YjdmZCxxblVzZ2loRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179299216403%2Fwarnings-nsfw-mentions-gif-source-thomas&m=0)

_Imagine receiving a naughty letter from Thomas Sharpe._

——— _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw) _———

Living without him was nearly unbearable, even with the knowledge of his preparation for your arrival to his estate, as your engagement had been announced in the spring. Letters were all you had of him over these months, aside from his promise to return. At first, you would wait over a week to receive one of his letters, but he had been matching your own enthusiasm as of late. You had come to expect a letter from him almost every other day in the past few weeks.

With this newfound energy, your letters had taken a more scandalous turn. His words that usually sprawled along the page so elegantly, now spoke to you of his more carnal desires.

A pattern to your days had appeared. Your housemaid would come to you in the morning with the news of a letter for you, but you did not dare open it in the parlour, or at the breakfast table, or anywhere with which you were surrounded by company, as your body betrayed your thoughts far too readily when it came to Sir Thomas Sharpe. Instead, you would hide the letter in your dress or coat, the solid reminder of its presence leaving you on edge for the remainder of the day, far too eager to read its contents upon a moment of privacy. His words would leave you haunted throughout the night and well into the next morning. You found yourself yearning for the moment you were to be married.

_I find myself thinking of you incessantly._

Your fingers grip the page a bit at his opening words. He wasn’t going to beat around the bush with this letter, it seemed.

_Imagining the expression that will overcome you upon being thoroughly ravished keeps me from sleep. You are to blame for this insomnia._

“You are not so innocent either, Thomas,” you chuckle softly to yourself, shifting to be more comfortable on your bed as you continue to read his latest letter.

 

 


	2. [NSFW] Thomas Sharpe - Imagine Thomas Sharpe teaching you how to experience pleasure by teaching you how to masturbate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; masturbation**

Gif source:  [Thomas](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/163030479672)

> _Imagine Thomas Sharpe teaching you how to experience pleasure by teaching you how to masturbate._

——— _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)  _———

You were completely, utterly inexperienced when it came to matters such as this.

Despite the deep, craving  _urge_  to do this, there was an almost comparable urge to cover yourself back up and run from his gaze. Goosebumps raised on your skin as his eyes took you in, bare before him for the first time. This was a side of Thomas you had not seen before. He was lustful, staring at you with a lecherousness that you had never seen in his typically gentlemanly demeanor.

“You’re doing wonderfully, darling,” he coos to you, and somehow you find yourself believing him, relaxing further into the cushions of this man’s bed at the sound of his voice. “Now, be a good girl and part your legs for me,” his own mimic the action as he lounges in the extravagant chair at the foot of this bed, one hand grasping his knee as the other wanders to his jaw, a hint of a smirk there. You avert your gaze almost immediately when his eyes meet your own, embarrassment filling you at his command, but you obey nonetheless.

But there was no denying the excitement that shot down your spine at his next suggestion, “Perfect, darling. This is when you touch yourself— go ahead and explore a bit.”

You hesitate, biting your lip as you feel your whole body heat under his scrutiny, before you feel a dip in the bed that draws your eyes back to his, “Do you need my help, dear? I can show you how.”

Knowing better than to try and speak, you manage a nod, swallowing thickly as Thomas reaches to bring your hand between your thighs, nestling your fingers along your clit as he places a kiss to your throat, “Start here, love.”


End file.
